Dru's Revenge
by Aris1013
Summary: Dru wants revenge on Bridge for what happened three years ago. (My version of how "Idol" could have gone).
1. Freak

Jack was suspicious of Dru from the beginning. He decided to dig a little into Dru's past. He could not ask Sky because, well, he did not want him to blow a fuse. Jack knew the Sydney had been there when Dru was, so he decided to ask her. The girls had been swooning over Dru since the moment he got there. Jack was able to pull Syd away when Dru was not around.

"Hey Syd, I wanted to ask you about Dru."

"What about him?" Syd pouted her lips a little.

Jack leaned up against the wall. "You knew him from before right?"

Syd shrugged. "A little. Why?"

"I just wanted to know more about him." Jack's voice was hushed.

"I don't know why you're asking me. Bridge was roommates with him and Sky."

Jack was surprised. "What?"

Syd looked at him like he should have known that. "Yeah, he can tell you all about him."

"Thanks, Syd." Jack patted her on the arm and went to go find Bridge.

As Jack walked down the hallway he thought about Bridge's behavior since Dru's arrival. He'd been more quiet than usual. When they brought Dru back to S.P.D. Bridge said nothing, but sat and played video games in the Rec-Room. He had been avoiding Dru by the looks of it. It was time to find out why.

Jack checked the Rec-Room, Bridge and Sky's room, and the cafeteria with no luck. Finally he found Bridge in the lab with Boom. They were tinkering around with something.

"Oh, hey Jack." Bridge looked up from his project and smiled.

"Hey, guys."

The boys continued working.

Jack leaned on the table. "So, Bridge. I was wondering…why have you been avoiding Dru?"

Bridge dropped the screwdriver he was holding. "What? I-I'm not avoiding him. Maybe we haven't been at the same place at the same time, and maybe I tend to leave when he's around…or maybe everything else leaves and I just follow? No wait…"

"Bridge!" Jack stopped the babble. "I just wanted to ask you about him. Syd said you were roommates."

"Oh, right." Bridge looked at Boom who was trying his best to look busy. "Could we go somewhere else?"

Jack nodded, and they went to his room. When the door was shut Jack turned to Bridge. "Okay what's the deal with this guy?"

Bridge shrugged. "He was top at the academy. Him and Sky were best friends since day one I guess, but when I came to S.P.D. I didn't have the control I do now. Cruger put me with Sky and Dru since Sky had abilities too. He also thought having two level- headed people would be good for me."

"But you and Dru didn't get along." Jack was piecing everything together.

"I didn't get along with either of them. When I came, I kind of got in their way. I was the weird crazy kid who never made sense." Bridge sighed. "I guess I still am actually, but it was worse back then. People made fun of me all the time, called me a freak. It wasn't as bad as before I came here, but Dru was the worst. He'd shove me in the halls making sure to touch skin. He'd tell everyone about the nightmares I had. He tormented me every day."

"What'd Sky do?"

"At first he stood up for me. Told Dru to cut it out when he acted physically or too much, so then Dru just started picking on me when Sky wasn't around. Sky made fun of me a little, but so did everyone else. He was probably the nicest one. One day I got overloaded by all the psychic energy around, and while everyone else just laughed Sky put up a shield and helped me. Dru told him to leave me there, that I was just a freak, but Sky told him shut up and took me to the infirmary. Dru didn't like that."

"What happened." Jack inched a little closer to hear the rest of the story.

"For a while Dru was just worse to me, but then I caught him cheating on a test. He knew I saw him, so he threatened me. Told me not to tell or I'd pay. So I told anyway. He got put on probational suspension, and had to retake the entire class."

Jack smirked. "So not exactly top of the class then?"

Bridge shrugged and gave a small smile. "Guess not. He stole my gloves to get me back. I was in the shower, the only time they're ever off. I knew it was him, so I decided to stand up for myself. I put socks on my hands and found him in the gym…"

 **3 Years Ago**

" _Give them back!" Bridge trudged into the gym where Dru was currently the only occupant._

" _What? Did you lose something sock boy?" Dru laughed._

" _I know you took them, so just give them back." Bridge growled._

" _Dru looked unfazed. "Or what, you'll tell?"_

 _Bridge fumed. "Just because I caught you cheating gives you no right to treat me like this!"_

" _You're a freak, you shouldn't even be here."_

" _I'm not the only one with abilities you know."_

 _Dru glared. "No, but you are the worst."_

" _Shut up!"_

 _Dru stepped closer. "What are you going to do about it?"_

 _Bridge charged at Dru, but the other boy threw him down. He kicked Bridge in the side and got on top of him. Bridge panicked when Dru tore the socks off his hands._

" _No, don't!" Bridge tried holding onto the material, but they slipped right off._

" _Oh, now you're afraid huh, freak? Don't like being touched do you? Is that what gives you nightmares, makes you wig out in the middle of the night?" Dru laughed a little and grabbed Bridge's hands._

 _Bridge screamed as Dru's thoughts and emotions flooded in. The walls he worked so hard to build were crumbling, and he could feel more energy start to come in. "Stop!"_

" _Learn to handle yourself Bridge. You're too weak for S.P.D."_

 _Bridge's head felt like it was going to explode. He barely heard Cruger screaming at Dru before he was pulled off of him. It was too late by that time. Bridge could not gain control back. He grabbed his head with his hands and cried out. He thought the pain would never cease until Kat came in and sedated him._

 **Present Day**

"I woke up a few hours later in the infirmary with my gloves back on and my mental walls back up. I told the Commander what happened, and he sent Dru away on transfer the next day." Bridge sat down on Jack's bed.

Jack shook his head. He had no idea Dru was so cruel to Bridge. "Why would Sky still be all buddy-buddy with him after that?"

Bridge's head shot up. "Because he doesn't know. I asked Cruger to keep it confidential. No one ever found out what happened, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Why would you protect Dru?" Jack did not understand.

Bridge stood up. "I don't want Sky to blame me for what happened. After Dru left it was just me and him, and we've become good friends. It took a long time, believe me, he still thinks I'm weird, but he gets it now. Please don't say anything Jack."

The Red Ranger sighed. "I won't. Thanks for telling me, I know it wasn't easy. I don't think this Dru guy is all he seems. He's hiding something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find out what." Jack left Bridge alone in his room.

Bridge knew he could find out what Dru was hiding. He had been avoiding his former roommate since he got there, so he had not picked up on anything. Now, however, it was time to do some catching up.

Bridge found Dru near the megazord ports. He stayed back where he could be unseen and took off his glove. He raised his hand in front of Dru, and his aura told Bridge he was up to no good. He put his glove back on and approached the other man.

"I'm on to you Dru."

Dru turned amused. "Oh? What are you going to accuse me of now?"

"Actually I'm not sure what you're up to, but I now it's nothing good. You're a liar, and I'm not the only one who knows."

"What, the Red Ranger? He's paranoid, and you. You're just a freak."

Bridge clenched his fist. "I think you should leave."

"Or what, you'll go tattle on me again?" Dru stepped closer to Bridge and changed into his true alien self.

Bridge took a step back with wide eyes. "Woah."

"Surprised?" Dru laughed again.

Bridge composed himself and prepared for a fight.

"We've done this dance before Bridge, and last time you ended up in the infirmary. You really want to repeat that? Besides, Sky won't believe you even if you told him everything. So go ahead, run and tell them all." Dru was too close for comfort at this point.

" _Commander Cruger has returned."_ Kat's voice rang over the loudspeakers.

Bridge was sure he saw the alien smirk, and then it hit him. "This is about Commander Cruger isn't it?"

Dru did not hesitate in punching Bridge unconscious. The Green Ranger did not even get a chance to react before his was blacked out on the floor. Dru grabbed Bridge's morpher, and dragged him behind some crates. "I'll deal with you later. I've got work to do."

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! This is just going to be a very short story on how I think "Idol" could have gone. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Taken

Jack and the other rangers went to meet Cruger as he arrived back from his conference. When all the rangers stood in a line, Jack noticed a missing person and turned to Sky. "Where's Bridge?"

Sky shrugged. "How should I know?"

Jack didn't like this. They greeted Doggie, and were walking with him when a shot came from an upper level. The blast hit Cruger square in the chest. While Sky ran to where the shots were fired, the remaining rangers tended to Doggie. Sky knew as soon as the shot hit he had been wrong. Dru did this.

Jack was with Cruger when Sky came into the infirmary holding his wrist. "I lost him. I lost Dru." He groaned in frustration. "How could I have been so stupid! I should have listened to you Jack."

The Red Ranger stood up from his chair. "Hey, you just wanted your friend back. I get it. Sometimes certain things can cloud your judgement."

Kat stepped forward. "Let me have a look at that."

"We have to find him." Sky held out his wrist for Kat to wrap.

"We will, but first I think we should find Bridge. I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Jack looked at Sky.

Kat finished wrapping Sky's hand. "I'll check the tracker in his morpher." She got up and walked to a computer. After typing in a few things Kat spoke to the group. "His morpher is offline."

"Oh no." Jack looked at his hands.

Sky shot up from his seat. "What?"

"I asked him about Dru before. I think maybe Bridge went after him by himself."

Z got up from her spot next to Cruger. "We have to find him."

Just then Cruger grumbled and began to wake up. Kat went to his side. "Rangers, go find them. I'll keep an eye on Doggie."

The rangers nodded and left.

00000000

Bridge groaned as he woke up in an unfamiliar place. The first thing he noticed was his gloveless bound hands. Great no way to cover them, he needed to concentrate.

"It's a good thing I decided to keep you. Cruger still lives somehow, but now I have you." Dru knelt down in front of Bridge.

"What do you want?" He needed to keep control.

"Immunity actually. I get to leave the planet, and they can have you back. Either that, or I kill you, so either way I win." Dru smirked.

Bridge could only glare.

"Aww poor little Bridgy. It's hard for you still isn't it, all those thoughts running through your confused little head?"

Bridge kicked Dru hard enough to knock him down. Once he recovered, Dru slapped Bridge in the face busting his lip.

"I said I'd trade you for your life." Dru flexed his fingers. "Never said anything about leaving you undamaged." He kicked him in the stomach.

"You really think they'll let you walk?" Bridge sucked the blood off of his lip.

"Like I said, I either walk or you die." He tapped on Bridge's cheek and the Green Ranger did not flinch. "You've gotten stronger haven't you?" Dru looked at him with curiosity. He got up and took Bridge's morpher out from his pocket. "I think it's time to call in the calvary, don't you?"

00000000

"Rangers, I'm receiving a transmission from Bridge." Kat pulled up the comm-link.

"Sorry to disappoint." Dru's voice rang over the speakers. "But I do have your precious Green Ranger."

Sky was infuriated. "What do you want Dru?"

"Now, now Sky don't get too mad. Not when your friend's life is in my hands."

Jack put up a hand to silence the words about to spill out of Sky's mouth. "We just want Bridge back Dru. No one needs to get hurt."

Dru laughed a little. "Well, that wouldn't be much fun would it? I want full immunity for my crimes. Let me leave, and you can have him back, or he dies." Dru cut the call before the other could answer.

Syd lit up a little. "That's all? We can do that right?"

Z shook her head. "It's not that simple Syd. He tried to assassinate Cruger. Don't think headquarters will let Dru walk after that."

"Z's right." Kat looked at the group. "Commander Birdy would never sign immunity papers for something like that. Even if a ranger's life is on the line."

"Then we catch Dru, and save Bridge." Sky seemed confident.

Jack nodded. "Then we got get them."

00000000

Bridge had no idea how this was going to pan out. Usually he had a pretty good feeling about these sorts of things, but right now he was trying so hard to block out all the psychic energy he could not focus. The longer his gloves were off, and the more time he had to spend with Dru made it increasingly difficult to keep control.

"It's starting to bug you isn't it?" Dru hauled Bridge up and to the front of the building he was keeping him in. "I can see you falling apart."

"This isn't going to end like you want." This was a guess, but he was probably right.

There was a noise at the door, and Dru put his blaster to Bridge's head and grabbed him around the throat. The skin on skin contact sent a wave of dizziness through him, but he refused to let Dru in.

The rangers ran into the warehouse unmorphed.

"Let him go, Dru!" Sky stared at the Green Ranger's gloveless hands gripping his former friend's arm.

Dru squeezed his hand tighter around Bridge's throat causing him to gag a little. "Only if I'm free of all my crimes."

"That's what we came to talk to you about. We can discuss terms, but only when you let Bridge go." Jack was cautious.

Bridge looked at his friends, but at this point all he could see were their auras. Jack's told him he was lying.

"I don't really think you understand the "or else" part of my threat. I have all the cards here. That is, unless, he's worthless to you." He pressed the blaster harder into Bridge's temple. "In which case, I can just take care of him right now…"

"No!" Sky took a step forward. "Dru, please. We'll let you have immunity, just stop this."

"Saying it and doing it are two different things. I'm guessing no one would sign the papers of my freedom."

He was right.

Bridge squeezed his eyes shut. Bad things were about to happen. Everyone was on edge, and his blocks were slipping. He screamed as everything came flooding into his head. Flashes of Dru's life, and his feelings absorbed him. Emotion of all the rangers and any residual energy crept into his mind. Bridge collapsed distracting Dru with the sudden dead weight.

Sky saw his in, and did not hesitate. He shot Dru in the shoulder causing him to drop his blaster, and Bridge. The other rangers rushed in and got handcuffs on Dru, before he could react. Sky holstered his blaster and went to Bridge, who was holding his head.

"Bridge, can you hear me?"

Bridge groaned in pain before passing out.

Not an hour later Bridge was waking up in the infirmary with his gloves back on. He jumped up with a start. Jack stood up from the chair he was in, and tried to gently push Bridge back down.

"Woah, woah it's okay."

Bridge looked up with wild eyes. "My morpher? Where is it?"

Jack squinted. "We picked it off of Dru. It's in the Command Center, but-"

Jack was caught off guard by Bridge jumping out of bed. "Hey what are you doing?" He followed behind Bridge.

"It's a bomb!" Bridge scrambled to the Command Center.

0000000

 **AN: Dun dun duuun. Bomb cliffhanger! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Over

**AN: Thank you TheFirstRedRanger and Kekejo99 for reviewing!**

000000000

Bridge was running through the hall with a confused Jack as his side. "I saw Dru's memory! He planted the bomb when I was knocked out. It go could go off any time!"

Jack sped up and called Kat. "Kat! Evacuate the Command Center now."

"What?"

"Just do it!" Jack shut his morpher, and stayed close behind Bridge.

An alarm went off and people began shuffling away from the Command Center. Z was getting Kat out before seeing Bridge and Jack.

"What's going on?"

"There's a bomb." Jack followed Bridge into the control room.

Bridge stopped when he got into the room, and then spotted his morpher. He took it apart and saw a small device with a little red light blinking rapidly. There was no time to disarm it since he had no idea when it would go off. He looked up at Jack and Z in a panic.

"Weapons testing, come on!" Z ran out of the Command Center and the other two followed.

They ran to the weapons testing room, and Jack gave the all clear before Bridge threw his morpher inside. They barely had time to duck down before the morpher exploded in the air. It was not a huge blast, but it would have caused a good amount of damage if it were still in the Command Center.

Z let out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Bridge nodded which sent a wave of dizziness through him. The spurt of adrenaline had distracted him enough to not notice he was still trying to recover from Dru's kidnapping. Now the adrenaline had worn down and Bridge was feeling the effects of earlier.

Jack noticed Bridge's sudden decline. "Come on. Let's get you back to the infirmary."

Bridge looked at him with tired eyes, and let Jack and Z help him up and back to bed.

00000000

Sky met up with Jack after he got Dru's arrest processed. He was trying to make sense of his friend's betrayal when the bomb scare happened. Syd pulled him out of the interrogation room to tell him what happened, and that was when he knew there would be no getting to Dru. The man he knew three years before was gone, and this man was just a shell of someone else. Sky told the guard to card Dru, and that he was done with him.

"Hey." Sky could not meet the Red Ranger's eyes. He felt guilty about everything that happened.

"Dru confined?"

The Blue Ranger nodded. "Look, I'm sorry I should have never trusted Dru. I should have listened to you when you got suspicious, but I was being stubborn."

"And Bridge payed for it." Jack softened his voice. "Look, I get you thought your best friend was back, and I know we haven't gotten along, but you have to trust me. I'm leader for a reason."

Sky ignored that last part. "How is he?"

"He'll be okay. Just exhausted I think." Jack padded Sky on the shoulder. "You should go talk to him, he could probably use a friend right now."

Sky was not sure he could face Bridge. What kind of friend was he to let Dru take him and hurt him like that? Jack left and Sky paced around a little before going to Bridge's infirmary room. He stood in the doorway to see Bridge lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." Sky came in and sat down on the chair next to Bridge's bed.

"Hey." Bridge looked at Sky, who could tell he was building his walls back up.

Sky stared for a moment. "So, I heard you saved us from blowing up."

Bridge gave a small smile. "Wasn't a big bomb. Just part of the Command Center would have gone. Kat said she'd work on a new morpher. Should be good to go when I am."

"Good, that's good…Bridge, this was all my fault. I should have seen through Dru. I'm sorry."

Bridge shook his head. "If I hadn't been avoiding him, I would have known sooner what he was up to. I knew he was no good, but I let the past control my actions."

Sky was confused. "The past? Why were you avoiding Dru?"

Bridge looked away. "I'm sort of the reason he got reassigned before."

"What?" Sky's eyes widened.

"I caught him cheating on a test, and then some things happened, and he got sent away. Figured he would be bitter. Guess I was right." Bridge looked back at Sky hoping he did not want details.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Sky had no clue Bridge had anything to do with Dru leaving.

"I thought you would blame me. We weren't exactly friends back then, or at all actually. In fact you really didn't like me. You see-"

"Bridge." Sky interrupted the start of the babble. "You're right, I probably would have been mad then, but none of this was your fault okay. Believe me, I'm the one to blame. I just wish no one would have gotten hurt." Sky thought for a second. "Cheating doesn't seem like a good enough reason for all this. What happened?"

Bridge sighed. "Sky, I know you want to know, but just trust me when I say Dru was never really a good guy. He was cruel to me often. He hated me."

Sky shook his head. "I should have noticed then, I should I have noticed now. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Dru would have gotten in anyway. Don't beat yourself up over it." Bridge yawned.

"You should get some rest. I have to go talk to Cruger anyway. I have a feeling he won't be so understanding like everyone else."

Bridge smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Sky composed himself and headed to the Command Center. Everything would be okay now, at least for a while.

0000000

 **AN: And that's it! Thanks so much for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed the story!**


End file.
